High Voltage
by Arctic Banana
Summary: Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, and Blurr play with an electric mousetrap that they stole from Wheeljack.


Movie-verse, but staring G1 characters.

My science teacher brought in an electric mousetrap today, and we spent most of our classtime watching people touch it (I feel as though I'm surrounded by genius). Afterwards, this story pretty much wrote itself.

Transformers (and Disturbia) don't belong to me. They're all thankful for that.

* * *

Sunstreaker leaned against the wall, waiting for Ratchet to finish repairing his brother's arm. Whilst looking for something to do, he noticed a small, black, rectangular box with a hole on one end sitting on a table.

"Hey Ratchet, what's this?" he asked as he poked it curiously.

"It's an electric mousetrap. Wheeljack wanted it for something," he answered.

"Like what?" Sideswipe asked.

"I'm not sure… After a while, I decided to stop asking him these things. I figured that sometimes it's better not to know," he responded with a shudder.

"Still shaken up over the incident with the laser and the marshmallows?"

"Oh, you have no idea…"

"How exactly does it work?" Sunstreaker asked, masking his evil thoughts with curiosity.

"Well… You put bait inside and the mouse goes in and steps on a plate which shocks it to death."

It took every ounce of self-control in Sunstreaker to prevent himself from laughing uncontrollably. Sideswipe took notice.

"Alright, Sideswipe. Your arm's fixed. No more teasing Grimlock, got it?" Ratchet warned.

"Yes Warden," Sideswipe mumbled. Ratchet hit him in the head with a wrench.

"Put it back, Streaker. Wheeljack's coming back for it in a little bit," Ratchet said.

"Yes sir," he complied. As soon as Ratchet had his back turned, he snatched it and left with his brother.

* * *

"Ooh!Ooh!Whatisit?Whatisit?CanIsee?CanIsee?CanIsee?" Blurr said excitedly as he sat with the twins in their room.

"It's an electric mousetrap. I stole it from Ratchet's medbay," Sunstreaker explained as he examined it. He passed it to Sideswipe and took a sip of his energon. "Sides, open it!"

Sideswipe looked it over and opened the lid. "I take it that's the plate?" he said as he pointed to a piece of metal inside. "I think it needs batteries."

"What kind?"

"AA."

"I've got some… Hang on…" Sunstreaker stood up from where he sat on the floor and walked over to a shelf where he kept personal belongings and returned with batteries. "Here."

Sideswipe popped them in. "How powerful do you think it is?" he asked as his brother took it back.

Sunstreaker reached his fingers in. "Well, it runs on AA's, so it can't be all that…" He was interrupted by a powerful shock as he touched the plate, causing him to quickly pull his hand back and drop it.

"Woah, Sunny, are you okay?" his brother asked.

"Sunny,Sunny,areyouokay?Didyoudie?Youdidn'tdie,didyou?Huh?Didyou?Huh?" Blurr asked as he shook Sunstreaker.

"Yes, Blurr… I died. Which is why I'm talking to you right now," Sunstreaker replied sardonically.

"No!Sunny,why?!Youweresoyoung!" Blurr cried as he hugged Sunstreaker.

"Let go of me, you moron!" Sunstreaker growled as he pushed him away.

"Did it hurt?" Sideswipe asked.

"Eh, not really. It was a bit tingly, though. I imagine my metal body might have amplified the voltage a bit," he answered as he took a sip of his energon. His mouth was numb, causing it to ooze back out.

"Iwannatry!Iwannatry!" Blurr volunteered.

"Go for it. With luck, the jolt will short-circuit your vocal processor," Sideswipe said dryly.

Blurr reached in and received the same powerful shock that got Sunstreaker. "Woah,thatwasawesome!" he exclaimed as his body shook from the voltage.

"Hey Sideswipe, why don't you touch it?" Sunstreaker invited.

"No thanks. I might want to have sparklings someday," he remarked.

Sunstreaker shuddered. "Please don't…"

"Ooh! I've got an idea! Blurr, I'll give you a cube of my high grade if you stick your interface cable in there!" Sideswipe smiled mischievously.

"Idon'tthinkI-Wait,whichkind?" he asked.

"The kind that Ratchet says I'm not allowed to make anymore after the incident at Jazz's party, but I still do anyway," he enticed. Blurr began to think about it.

_-Meanwhile, in the lounge-_

Optimus Prime and Ironhide were having a conversation, while Jazz and Arcee watched Disturbia.

"So seriously though, what do you think came first, the chicken, or the egg?" Ironhide asked. "I'd say the chicken, but then where did the chicken come from?"

"Well I'd say the chicken came first in the form of an egg," Optimus answered.

"Dude, I swear, that Shia LaBeouf guy looks a lot like Sam!" Jazz said.

"Nope… Still don't see the resemblance," Arcee replied.

"What do you mean, you don't see the resemblance? Look at him, he's-"

"Has anybody seen my electric mousetrap?" I could have sworn I left it in the medbay, but it's not there!" Wheeljack asked as he walked in.

"Did you ask Ratchet?" Optimus inquired.

"He wasn't there. I think he went out for a drive."

They all suddenly heard Blurr scream. "OhsweetPrimus!Itdidn'thurtlikethatlasttime!Whydidithurtsomuchthistime?!" he yelped in pain afterwards.

"Hey Wheeljack… I think we just found your mousetrap…" said Jazz.


End file.
